Penjemput
by rasyalleva
Summary: Dre Parker menegakkan punggung, menatap rivalnya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"


**Penjemput © 5-291-578**

The Karate Kid (2010 film) was directed by Harald Zwart, story by Robert Mark Kamen for the original 1984 film of the same name, released theatrically worldwide by Columbia Pictures. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.

* * *

"Jika Dre Parker tidak kembali ke arena pertandingan," pembawa acara turnamen terbuka itu mengeraskan suaranya, "maka pertandingan otomatis dimenangkan oleh Cheng."

Di sebelah persis pembawa acara mengumumkan itu, berdirilah Cheng, gelisah, tidak dapat ditebak seperti biasa—tidak pernah ada yang bisa menebak akurat apa makna dari sorot mata dan raut wajahnya, tidak pernah—sesekali menatap Master Li yang tegap nan dingin. Cheng menggigit bibirnya. Ada yang salah.

Ia menangkap pandangan Liang, ada ekspresi yang sama dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Liang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, atau entahlah—kadang kerutan di dahi sahabatnya itu membuat Cheng berpikir jangan-jangan Liang ingin mengungkapkannya dengan berteriak—namun lalu ia mengatupkan bibirnya, mengurungkan. Cheng mengerutkan kening, tanda tanya seolah terpancar di sana. Apa maksudnya? Ia tidak mengerti.

Pembawa acara itu kembali berbicara, mengulangi apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Li menepuk punggungnya dua kali, tersenyum puas. "Selamat, kamu yang menang," senyumnya. Cheng menatap gurunya, tidak membalas. Serius? Masa' seperti ini akhir dari turnamen terbuka yang diadakan setiap tahunnya? Yang dinanti orang-orang? Benar-benar tidak seru! Tidak ada bangga-bangganya bagi siapapun, baik pemenang maupun bukan. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan ini yang diinginkan oleh rekan-rekan yang berjuang bersamanya, para peserta yang ia kalahkan. Bukan ini yang diinginkan oleh penonton yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari.

Bukan ini juga yang diinginkan oleh Dre Parker.

Cheng mendengar embusan napas mengeluh dari pembawa acara turnamen di sebelahnya. Tak tahan, ia menoleh, "Bolehkah saya menjemputnya?"

* * *

Cheng bertemu dengan Mei Ying dan Sherry Parker, yang sedang menunggu di luar klinik, sesekali bertukar pandang cemas. Mei Ying yang kali pertama menyadari kehadirannya, manik matanya membesar seketika. "Cheng?"

Sherry Parker menoleh, terperanjat. "Hei, Nak," ia maju selangkah, mencoba menghentikan langkah Cheng yang mendekati ruangan tempat Dre terbaring di sana, "apa yang kamu coba lakukan di sini?"

Cheng memberi anggukan kecil. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang bisa membawanya ke sini. Ia hanya merasa, sekalipun ia dan Dre Parker adalah musuh besar, tetapi untuk yang satu ini mereka sepaham; jangan biarkan akhir dari pertandingan seperti ini. Jangan biarkan akhir dari permusuhan mereka seperti ini.

"Bolehkah saya menjemputnya?" Cheng menggunakan kalimat yang sama, yang ia pakai ketika meminta perizinan dari pembawa acara untuk meninggalkan panggung. Pembawa acara itu menatapnya cukup lama, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dari kekagetan, dan ekspresinya bertanya apakah ia sungguh-sungguh hanya akan menjemputnya _dan bukannya membuat kegaduhan di sana_. Cheng mendecak pelan, tak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang tidak profesional begitu, dan akhirnya ia dipersilakan, dan ia pergi, tanpa memberi pandangan mata sekilas pada masternya.

Sherry Parker pada mulanya meminta persetujuan dari Mei Ying, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mengiyakan tanpa ragu. Tetapi, Mei Ying kenal Cheng, mereka pernah mempunyai rasa saling ingin tahu satu sama lain di masa lalu, dan gadis itu percaya bahwa kedatangan Cheng ke sini memang untuk menjemput Dre, tidak lebih. Mengajaknya beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan klinik kesehatan, dan bertanding. Menghadapi masalah seperti pria dewasa.

Sherry, setelah terdiam lama, akhirnya menggeser posisi berdirinya, mempersilakan anak berseragam merah itu membuka pintu. Ada anggukan kecil dari Cheng sebelum ia menekan kenop dan mendorongnya.

* * *

Memasuki klinik kesehatan, Cheng dapat mendengar percakapan murid dengan gurunya itu. "Mister Han, tolong. Aku ingin kembali ke pertandingan itu."

Cheng menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi pandangan. Otomatis, dua orang yang sedang menjalin konversasi menoleh padanya, dan keheningan merayapi ruangan. Cheng menatap Dre Parker yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, keterkejutan anak itu bisa ia duga; syok, was-was, siapa tahu Cheng akan menyerangnya sebagai ganti menyapa.

" _Dude,_ astaga, hei—apa yang—eh, kenapa—oh," Dre menegakkan punggung dengan cepat, berusaha tampak baik-baik saja, tetapi kepanikan tidak mudah terhapus dari wajahnya—malah makin kentara, kalau Cheng boleh berkomentar. Dre masih tidak bisa berpikir sementara anak itu terus tergagap, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Mister Han yang berdiri di samping ranjang Dre, bergantian menatap dua anak itu, kemudian terakhir ia menatap murid semata wayangnya lama sekali, seperti meminta persetujuan apabila ia ingin berbicara. Namun pada akhirnya ia tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa, karena Dre sudah menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, sebelah tangan terangkat, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" Dre menatap Mister Han, ia memakai kalimat yang sama dengan apa yang ia katakan pada ibunya dan Mei Ying sebelumnya, saat itu yang ia maksud dengan kata _kami_ adalah dirinya dan guru di hadapannya ini. Namun untuk sekarang, Dre merujuk pada dirinya dengan musuh terbesar yang seharusnya ia hadapi di final setelah ini. Mister Han menarik napas, menatap Cheng sebentar, kemudian tanpa membuka mulut, dengan patuh ia memberi ruang dan waktu pada dua rival itu.

Lama, tak ada suara. Cheng tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, membiarkan suasana canggung terus berjalan dengan keras kepala. Akhirnya Dre menarik napas, kemudian berkata dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan. Ia menatap Cheng, mengerutkan kening, tak ada sinar semangat sama sekali di matanya, sama sekali bukan seperti Dre Parker yang biasanya. "Jadi, kamu yang menang, nih?"

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa, lho."

"Pokoknya kamu yang menang, 'kan?"

Cheng menatap Dre lurus-lurus, kedua bola matanya berkilat. "Bagaimana kakimu?"

Dre menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, merasa kesal karena Cheng tidak menjawab pertanyaannya jadi pastilah itu suatu kebenaran, dan kekesalannya menjadi dua kali lipat karena ia tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengubah itu. "Sama matinya dengan harga diriku."

Cheng lama tidak membalas, kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat untuk menimpali bocah tiga tahun di bawahnya yang sedang dalam keadaan melankolis kini. "Benarkah?"

"Selamat. Untukmu. Dariku." Dre mengucapkannya patah-patah, raut wajahnya masam, jelas sekali ia tidak mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kapan turnamen terbuka seperti ini diselenggarakan lagi?"

"Tahun depan," Cheng langsung menjawab. "Ini turnamen tiap tahun. Dan ngomong-ngomong, turnamen yang tahun ini belum selesai untukmu, jadi apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Menurutmu?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, Cheng berusaha menahan senyum dan untung Dre tidak menyadari bahwa ia berusaha keras agar tidak mengubah ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas ucapan selamat darimu. Meskipun aku sama sekali enggak mengatakan apapun soal aku menang atau semacamnya."

Dre terkesiap, ia mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Cheng dengan kapasitas otak yang seadanya. Jadi, seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini, musuh besarnya sejak kali pertama bertemu, orang yang paling dibencinya di muka bumi, orang yang paling ingin ia kalahkan dalam segala hal, orang yang paling ingin ia diakui tentang apapun, itu mengatakan sendiri bahwa ia sama sekali belum menang. Padahal kalau ia didiskualifikasi dan pertandingan sudah selesai, seharusnya orang ini datang dengan piala di tangan.

Pandangan Dre menerawang. Lama sekali. Sampai kemudian ia menemukan suaranya, namun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan apabila ia menanyakannya. "Cheng."

Pemilik nama sudah menatapnya sejak tadi, jadi Dre sendiri merasa tidak perlu menunda sambungan kalimatnya sampai ada balasan sebagai bukti reaksi dari panggilan yang ia lontarkan. Dre menatap rivalnya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Cheng, untuk yang satu ini, tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Halo, sudah sejak bulan Juli saya nggak nulis dan sekalinya nulis langsung pindah jauh ke movie lol. Saya habis nonton Karate Kid di televisi terus bikin ini deh (buat alasan aja ke saudara kalau sibuk mau ngetik dulu biar nggak usah lihat pertandinganya /diusir).**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! :')**


End file.
